


Quiet Moments

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, friend birthday fics, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah share quiet times together in New Zealand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written 03/23/15 as a birthday gift for Hildigard Brown, inspired by her S/E manip, "Quiet Moments," which is included in the fic.
> 
> Takes place during principle Lord of the Rings filming in New Zealand.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Quiet_Moments_soft.jpg.html)

It’s the quiet moments that they cherish the most. Stolen minutes, and when possible, hours that they can be together in secret, away from the eyes of those who would disapprove if they knew.

Their being together has been the most difficult for Sean. Deceit has never been easy for him, and betrayal near impossible, but then he’d never been tested by a temptation even the most honorable and ethical man would have been powerless to resist.

Elijah has done his best to make it easier for Sean by expecting nothing. He has issued no demands, made no requests for commitment or even recognition, and all he asks in return is to enjoy those stolen moments with the man he has fallen in love with.

The young man the world will come to know as Frodo doesn’t even ask Sean to use the “L” word when they’re together. Elijah doesn’t need to hear the word spoken because he sees it in Sean’s eyes, tastes it on his lips, and feels it in the touch of those talented hands as they move over his skin. And when Sean is inside him, taking total possession of him, Elijah has no doubt about Sean’s love for him.

But when he’s being honest with himself, Elijah can admit that he really _does_ want those things that Sean has already given to another, the commitment and the recognition, and deep in his heart, harbors the hope that some day he _will_ have them.

For now though, while they’re living and working in New Zealand, those quiet moments will have to be enough, and when they leave this magical world, when it’s time for Sean to go back to his real life, Elijah will do his best to keep that hope alive.


End file.
